-Neverland-
by theliquidqueen
Summary: 'Marinette' he said, his voice the sweetest melody she had ever heard. 'Don't close your eyes. Never close your eyes, cause if you do...all the magic, will disappear.' A Peter Pan AU starring yours truly, Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng!
1. Chapter 1- The beginning of it all

**Hey guys, this is a new fanfic I came up with which is sorta like Peter Pan AU. I know I should have uploaded a new chapter to Certain Desire but the inspiration I got from this just motivated me.**

 **What really started all of this was the song I heard from Abstract called Neverland and it was a remix I think so if you want, check it out. You'll notice I used some of it in this chapter :)**

 **So please read it and tell me what you think** **J** **Anyways enjoy! :3**

* * *

Marinette laid on her bed, silent tears sliding down her wet cheeks. She kept a hand on her heart which she swore was breaking. It was all too much to her, and she found herself getting lost in it all.

Her mind hurt, pilling with unanswered questions. Is this how it feels when you don't know your purpose?

It's like she's just staring at the ceiling, waiting for something…or someone to answer, to give her a sign…to give her a purpose.

But doesn't that only happen to special people? Then, what if she's not one of them?

She would consider herself a good person. She's always there for others, to listen…to help. But it seems that no one is there to return the favor.

Why does she feel so alone!? Why is it that no one wants her? That no one needs her!?

Tears started escaping like a river, damping the pillows under her head.

Marinette didn't exactly know what led up to this. Was it the endless days she struggled finding a friend or the sleepless nights she spent crying cause the certain blonde named Chloe Bourgeois was making her life miserable. All she knew was that she was tired, and that she needed an escape; Someone to lead her away from all the problems and show her the true beauty of life…one with no problems and no hate.

Is it crazy to say she's desperate for escape? If it is…she'd gladly call herself a lunatic.

The rave haired girl wiped her tears away, putting a hand back to her chest. She felt her heartbeat, a bit dull but still there.

Even so…Marinette felt like she wasn't alive, at least not truly.

Closing her eyes she pushed her taunting thoughts aside, praying silently and slowly drifting to sleep.

…

Warmth…she registered warmth…and on her cheek. Like someone had placed something there.

Her insides sighed, melting into the pleasant feeling…but it only took her a moment or two to process what was happening

Suddenly her eyes snapped open, presenting her a blurry view of a pair of eyes. She blinked, waiting until her vision cleared and further exposed that the eyes were forest green and that they were indeed, staring at her…..but wait..

Her eyes bulged in alarm, scanning a guy in front of her before her reflexes kicked in and she screamed, floundering with her legs as to somehow get away.

A hand was placed to her mouth, followed by a soft 'Shhh' from the boy.

Marinette froze, panic eating her alive as she swore her heart was gonna jump out of her chest. Her wide bluebell eyes looked at the zoomed in view of the man in front of her, but she could only see his face. Stray locks of blonde hair fell over his eyes which were the deepest and most beautiful shade of green she ever saw. But the thing that sent her off was a black mask placed over them, perfectly disguising the boy's face.

Is he a burglar? Was she gonna die?

But even if her mind was screaming, Marinette kept silent letting the blonde observe her. The silence in the room was nerve-wracking.

'A lost girl in the lost world, huh?'

He finally spoke, his voice deep and mysterious yet soft and caring. It sent shivers down her spine and like he knew the effect he caused, the boy gave her a half-smirk, one which even Chloe herself would fall on her knees to. Still the words he spoke left her amazed and the noirette blinked at him, causing him to further extend his smile. She was so dazed by the situation she was in, that she didn't even notice that his hand was long gone from her lips and that he was now standing next to her open balcony door.

The bluenette blinked, turning towards him.

What is going on!? – her mind asked, kicking her out of her numbness. She struggled with finding her voice, but before the boy walked away a single question came out of her.

'What-..who are you?!'

Marinette pleaded and the blonde gladly turned around, flashing her with a bright smile. She could swear she saw stars when their eyes met and the next thing he said left her dumbfounded even more.

'Chat Noir, that's what they call me. I promise that you'll never be lonely.'

And just like that, he was gone; leaving her alone. But the words he spoke echoed trough her head, sounding like a whispered lullaby and slowly making her sleepy. She didn't have energy to protest as her whole world blacked out yet again.

..

By the next morning when she woke up, it all seemed like a sweet, hazy dream.

* * *

 **So, I hope you enjoyed it and please write me your thoughts on this fanfic. I'll continue if you like it, but if you don't it's fine. It can just stay a one-shot :)**


	2. Chapper 2- Do wishes have names?

**I really want to thank you all for the precious comments I received, in which there's one from one of my favorite authors over here on FanFiction, GHOSTGIRL19!**

 **Really guys, thank you so much! When I read them, they warmed my heart. So I stuck through the hard school day and found a little bit of inspiration to write the next chapter. I hope you like it and I'll do my best to fulfill your expectations.**

 **Now to answer some of y'all questions.**

 **May 16 writer asked:**

 **'Wonderful. Is this based on the 2003 movie? And if it is I hope they end up together and not one chooses to grow up while the other stays young forever.'**

 **My answer:**

 **Thank you! (You are my very first comment on this fanfic!)**

 **Well some what, it is. But I'm changing a lot of aspects of it and really making my own twist on it** :) **As for the part of them getting together or splitting apart, I still haven't figured out what I'm gonna do with that part, so I guess we'll just have to wait and see.**

 **rebelhex5562 ASKED:**

 **'is the line that chat noir said a reference to 'lost boy' by Ruth B?'**

 **My answer:**

 **Yes it is! That lyrics from that song actually inspired me to write this fanfic. Although I listened to a remix alternative of it called Abstract - Neverland (ft. Ruth B) (Prod. Blulake). Thank you so much for commenting!**

 **Now if that's all, I think it's about time I stop blabbering (well more like blabbering while writing) and let you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Marinette let out a wistful sigh as she kept her head down, deep in her thoughts. People were passing by her, the number of them increasing by the minute, seeming more and more like some sort of a blur…but she still didn't look up. She was so lost in the green pair of eyes, looking at her from the sketchbook in her hands.

 _Why did she draw this?_

It was just a dream; nothing more, nothing less. Just an abstract vision of her tired mind hallucinating. She didn't even remember much…just the eyes themselves.

…A dream…but it felt like reality. And those eyes…she felt so strange remembering them, like they were a missing piece to a perplexed puzzle called- her life.

Maybe she's going way deep into this…

I mean, everybody has strange dreams. Falling, getting punched in the face, and suddenly changing places from your room to the beach…it was all normal. Surely this hazy vision of emerald green eyes was just a result of her crazy imagination..

 _Or perhaps, a wish… But do whishes have names?_

She was suddenly yanked by the loud bell, announcing the end of lunch break. Marinette hurriedly stood up. Grabbing her backpack from the stairs she sat on and hastily ran inside, hoping she wasn't late again.

.

.

History may be one of the most boring subjects she ever learned about. Really nothing fun, just a bunch of dead people making their life miserable.

She tried focusing on the lesson, but her mind wandered elsewhere…and before she knew it, a small and nicely written name invaded her textbook…

 _…_ _Chat Noir…_

The name was so strange, yet here it was, neatly scattered next to the title of Civil wars.

Why did that name intrigue her? Black cat…it was just black cat…And suddenly a vision of a mask around those eyes filled her mind..

That's right…that person had a mask, like a superhero. And either there was a really stupid show on TV last night or she really had a screwed up mind. Like who dreams about superheroes coming to you bedroom in the middle of the night?!

Yeap…she's officially lost it.

The bell rang again, snapping her out of her daydreaming; but as she reached for her bag two sharp shadows blocked her light.

'Ehem' one of them cleared her throat.

Marinette groaned, knowing exactly who it was before she raised from her crouched position meeting the snake in the eye.

'Welp, if it isn't Marinette-Dupain Cheng' Chole begun, taking of her designer sunglasses and putting them back on her head.

Marinette sighed, mentally preparing for hell. 'What do you want Chloe?' she reached to take her sketchbook, but before she could, the blonde snatched it away handing it to her 'best' friend and errand girl- Sabrina.

'Hey! Give it back!' Marinette cried, lounging after her most prized possession.

'Ah, ah, ah!' Chloe shook her finger, stepping out of her reach as Sabrina held Marinette back…her book now captive in Chole's painted claws.

'So, let's see what Miss Nerd over here has.' She scrolled lamely through her sketches, yawning loudly as the view of colorful clothes and shoes filled the pages. But then she suddenly stopped, eying a particular picture before turning it to her with a vicious smirk.

The bluenette's eyes went wide as she came in contact with the page…green eyes filling her view yet again.

'And what do we have here?' Chloe mockingly asked.

'Give it back!' Marinette ordered, but obviously the blonde just chuckled. 'Awww, is Marinette in love with a boy?'

'I said. GIVE IT BACK!' The bluenette yelled, her voice echoing through the empty classroom. Tears threatened to escape her any minute, but she held them up strongly.

'Ah, fine. You don't have to be such a drama queen.' The blonde shook her hand, her red-headed slave finally stepping away. Marinette stumbled from the lack of support, finding balance just barely. But the pair of snakes laughed in spite, Chloe carelessly throwing her book on the ground as they exited the classroom.

Finding her conscience again, the bluenette stumbled for her book; securing it tightly in her arms.

 _Well…that could've gone worse…_

.

.

.

Somewhere deep in her dreams, Marinette felt unease. Pictures of her pants-less and Chloe's hysterical laugh replayed through her mind…making this, one of _those_ dreams.

She's in school just minding her own business when out of no where her pants are being pulled down, exposing her underwear and unshaved legs. Within the manner of moments, everyone's rolling around and laughing at her like she's some kind of a hideous freak show. And she's just standing there, helpless. She begins to panic. No, no, no…why is this happening!? Horrible laughter fills her ears, like it wasn't people making them but rather hyenas. She stares at their faces, all of them spinning and changing dimensions as they approach her.

'NOOO!' she screamed, kicking out of her nightmare.

…..Everything was silent, and it took her a moment or two to comprehend the fact that it was JUST a nightmare.

And while you're at it… might as well throw in a minute or two to realize that a pair of green eyes...THE pair of green eyes…are looking at her.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! See you in the next one, lovelies! :)**


End file.
